


forever yours

by erimins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erimins/pseuds/erimins
Summary: armin pops the big question and is slightly surprised by your answer, general sweetness ensues.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 13
Collections: erimin's fluff week





	forever yours

**Author's Note:**

> more coping, but this time with armin!! i hope y'all enjoy <3

the only sound surrounding you was the crash of the ocean's waves against the shores. your bare feet sunk into the warm sand. the sun slowly dipped behind the horizon, casting you both in a golden halo. it was the perfect painting of peace. there was nothing to interrupt you, nothing to worry you. 

you’d been a little surprised when armin had asked you to the beach out of nowhere. you knew how fond of it he was of course, but it was so sudden. usually he planned days in advance to ensure that it would be perfect. if he’d done that this time, you weren’t aware. 

the scenario you’d found yourself in was perhaps even more surprising than his seemingly random plan. he’d bent down on one knee just a moment before, his eyes wide with anticipation as he awaited your answer. 

“yes. of course. oh my god, yes.” 

he stood quickly, almost stumbling in his haste. he took a step closer to you, so close you could see the silvery flecks in his eyes. armin’s hands clutched your own, keeping them pressed between your chests. his eyes brimmed with tears as you gazed at him, a soft smile playing on your lips. 

“yes?” he repeated, almost incredulously. 

“yes,” you confirmed, pressing forward to place a kiss on his flushed cheeks. “absolutely yes.” 

he dropped your hands, instead pulling you into a tight embrace. you could feel his body shake as he sobbed, his grip almost painfully tight. you could hold back your tears either, you face tucked against his neck. armin pulled back, a wide smile on his pretty face. 

“i was so scared you’d say no,” he admitted, a soft laugh in his voice. 

“why would i ever say no?” you asked, eyes wide. 

“well you’re just so…” he trailed off, searching for the right words. “you’re so _good_ and i’m so far from that. i feel like you’re too much for me,” he said, hands resting on your waist. 

“armin, you’re not undeserving of love just because of the things you’ve seen or done. if anything, you deserve more. you’re too hard on yourself sometimes,” you whispered, fingers stroking gently over his cheekbones. 

his cheeks flushed deeper. “i just don’t want to hold you back from anything. i don’t want to be the reason your life is unfulfilling.” 

shaking your head, you held his face steady between your hands. “you won’t. if anything, you’re the reason my life has been fulfilling. you’ve shown me so many things, given me so many opportunities. i wouldn’t want anything or anyone else.” 

armin kissed you sweetly, almost shyly. his touch was soft on your waist, undemanding. instead, it was like he was _asking_ for you to love and hold him instead. you complied, arms draped over his shoulders as you kissed him back. your chests were pressed together as though you were going to dissolve into the other. 

you loved being with him like this, he was so gentle and careful with you. his hands never demanding or harsh, always guiding and light. it was like he was hesitant to be so open with someone in this way. his tentative actions. almost read like he was unsure of himself, which you could understand. 

ever since the day you’d met him many years ago, he was timid and more held back compared to his counterparts. but you’d always thought it to be a bit odd. he was incredibly smart and analytical, the type that should be more confident in his own ideas and plans. but for the longest time he wasn’t. even now, he still held back a bit. 

you thought it was endearing though, the way he had so much talent and potential but was sometimes afraid to show it. armin was such a sweetheart, and you wished he’d see that in himself. it had changed a bit, he became more bold and even a bit harsh when times called for it, but never in a way that was concerning. he seemed to balance himself well. 

taking the lead a bit, you held his face to deepen the kiss, much to his surprise. he stiffened slightly under your touch before melting back into you, lips moulding against yours like they were made for each other. he tasted sweet, like the fruit you’d shared earlier. it only made you more eager to keep kissing him. 

armin pulled back first, breathing heavily. the wind mussed his golden hair, leaving it messy across his forehead. “you’re so good to me,” he murmured, placing a kiss on your cheek. “oh! since you said yes.”

he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket, unveiling the ring he’d chosen. the blue stone set in the center matched his eyes exactly, making your heart soar. 

“armin, it’s beautiful,” you whispered, looking up to meet his gaze. 

“yeah? well then it’s perfect for you,” he said, taking the ring out and carefully slipping it onto your finger.

you couldn’t help but tear up again at the weight of it on your hand. it made it so real, so concrete. you were going to marry the man you’d loved for years. armin slid an arm around your waist, drawing you back into his chest. gentle fingers pushed against your flesh, like he never wanted to let go. 

leaning your head forward into his chest, you sighed happily. with eyes still locked on the ring, you felt his cheek rest against the top of your head. smiling softly to yourself, you snaked your arms around his waist as well, holding him just as tightly. 

“we have so much to plan,” he murmured. 

“we’ll get it done. you’re an amazing planner and i’ll be there every step of the way helping you. and we have our friends. this doesn’t have to be stressful, it shouldn’t be.”

armin smiled softly, subconsciously tightening his grip. “i know. this is going to be so damn good, hmm. we’ll make it perfect no matter what.”

“as long as we’re there together it’ll be perfect. i don’t think it’ll take much more than that,” you replied to which he laughed softly. 

he carefully lowered your two bodies to the sand below you, the pair of you facing the water and the horizon. “to think we’re back here after everything… it’s a bit mind blowing.”

you leaned your head against your shoulder, your left hand intertwined with his right. “i knew it would all come back around one day. things just seem to cycle, don’t they?” you asked, watching the blue water dampen the sand just beyond your reach. 

armin nodded. “they do, but i like to think that cycle has been broken. if it hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here like this.”

“that’s true. cycles should be broken. life gets boring without change.” 

a faint smile spread on his face as he gazed at you. “though i don’t think it’ll ever get boring with you,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to your cheek. 

crumbling into the slight touch, you peeled up at him. “oh definitely. i mean you sprung this on me out of nowhere. keep that up and things will never be dull.”

he chuckled softly. “are you saying i was dull before?” he teased, pinching at the flesh of your thigh. 

“nono, not at all. this is just different from normal. a good different though. i would’ve never expected you’d be the one to ask me first.”

“oh yeah? are you hinting that you were going to propose before me?” 

“and if i am?” you asked, meeting his gaze. 

“then i get to keep the upper hand. i finally did something first,” he hummed, giving your hand a squeeze.

“that you did,” you said with a smile, squeezing his hand back and rubbing your fingers over his knuckles. 

even though there was so much to prepare for, you couldn’t find yourself to be nervous or unsteady. with armin, things always seemed to turn out well. he had such a strong handle on himself and such an awareness that he wouldn’t let any issues arise that could possibly dampen your upcoming matrimony. 

you could picture anyone else you’d rather spend eternity with. everything about him seemed so perfect, so steady and true. he’d matured and grown so much since you’d met him. the same skittery little boy no longer remained, instead leaving behind one of the most well rounded young men you’d ever met. 

armin leaned close to your ear, his lips brushing gently over the skin. “do you promise?” he whispered. 

“promise what, my love?” you murmured.

“to stay by my side always. to be mine,” he replied, chin resting on your own shoulder. 

“of course i do. i wouldn’t have said yes if i didn’t promise it.” you carded your hand through his hair, enjoying the moment you two were sharing. 

“i want you to say it. say you promise.” his voice was deeper and more demanding than you were used to, like you saying those simple words was all he needed. 

“okay, okay,” you urged, smiling faintly. “i promise to always stay by your side and to always be yours. do you promise the same?” you asked, turning to face him. 

the tip of his nosed brushed against yours as he leaned even closer, his lips barely touching yours before he leaned in to seal the kiss completely. he pulled back to speak, cupping your chin. “i promise, baby. i’m forever yours.” 


End file.
